Corpse Party Previous Souls
by jacobrhg777
Summary: Asami Tanaka and a group of her friends try out the Sachiko Ever After charm, but everything goes wrong. Follow Asami and her friend's story through Heavenly Host Elementary School. Who will live and who will die.


Corpse Party Previous Souls!

**Chapter 1 "Who are these people."**

**Asami Tanaka Point of view**

The class bell rings. I grab my bag and walk out the classroom with my friend Kaori Kimura. We are also neighbors so we usually walk home together. She just started high school a month ago. We show up at our houses.

"Bye, Asami see you tomorrow!" Kaori yells while running to her front door.

She is so sweet and innocent. I hope no one bullies her in high school. I open my door and walk into my trashy house. As soon as I turned 18, my parents kicked me out and told me to go get my own place. They never really liked me because of how much I was into the supernatural . They said it was disrespectful and unholy. Whatever, I have adapted to living without them anyways. They would always go out and leave me at home to take care of my idiot brother who would blame me for everything. I guess it is nice I do not have to deal with them anymore. I do have some company in my house though. My gorgeous snake LiLou. She is the one who welcomes me whenever I get home. I grab her some food and throw it into her cage. I go to where I spend most of my time, my desk. This is where I do all of my investigating. I research the paranormal, charms, and sometimes urban myths. There is this one charm in particular that I am researching right now. It is called the Sachiko Ever After Charm.

I open my notebook to my research. There is something really strange about this charm. My notes say I told two girls to do the charm. I do not remember this at all. I also have this photo. It shows two girls, one with short brown hair with a pink and purple bow in her hair and the other is an athletic looking girl with her hair up into two ponytails. Both of them are wearing my school uniform. I never wear that thing its hideous. I always change when I get home. The strangest thing about this picture is the fact that the faces are completely blacked out like someone did not want me to see their faces. Who are these people, Nori Anuria and Sayuri Karnaki. I think it is time that I figure out what is going on.

**Kaori Kimura point of view**

I am so excited. Asami just called me! She told me about a charm that promises eternal friendship forever. I can't believe it! I actually have a friend. A shy girl like me never makes friends. Words can't describe how amazing i feel right now. Asami asked me to meet her in her backyard in an hour. I get ready and clip in my big white bow into my hair. I sprint to Asami's house and politely knock on the door.

"Oh hey Kaori. Nice to see you. We will start the charm once the others arrive." Asami says.

Others... I think to myself. Oh silly me someone as gorgeous, popular and nice as her must have other friends than just me. Maybe I can make another friend myself. That would be nice.

**Asami Tanaka point of view**

The doorbell rings. I rush to open the door. It is my lifelong friend Tsutomu Nariko and one of her friends Kain Hagiwara. I do not know why she is even friends with him all he does is flirt with her. He walks into my house holding Tsutomu's heavy bag.

" I gave him a ride here so he had to carry my stuff and I brought snacks." Tsutomu says to me.

The immature Kain starts bursting out laughing. He starts to joke about how Tsutomu gave him a ride. Both Tsutomu and I stare at him with no expression. Tsutomu walks up to him and back hands him so hard that there is a red hand print on his face. Tsutomu grabs her bag and places it on the table. She pulls out a bunch of small containers, each one containing delicious food. Tsutomu loves to cook and let's just say, she is really good at it. Kaori walks into the room with her hands behind her back.

"Tsutomu may I please have some." Kaori says eyeing the ground.

"Of course you can have some! I do not recognize you. You must be a freshman. Well how is high school?" Tsutomu replies to Kaori.

Kaori looks up in joy and her and Tsutomu engage in a conversation. It is really nice to see Kaori meeting new people. I hope she makes some other friends this year. It is my last year in high school. The doorbell rings again. I walk over to answer it and hear a really loud voice coming from outside. I do not even have to open the door to know that it is Kagemi Yano. I open the door and he practically jumps inside. There is another girl I have not met standing outside. I would say it is his sister, but she looks nothing like him or his parents.

"Asami! Thank you for inviting me. This charm was just so cute sounding I could not resist. Eternal friendship. Who could ask for more! Oh yeah. This is Eriya Seto one of my really close friends. She is really into the supernatural just like you Asami. You guys will get along. Do I smell cookies." Kagemi says really fast before running into the kitchen.

"Hey Eriya aren't you in my homeroom?" I ask her

"Yeah I am I did not think you would notice. I am excited to try out this charm. I brought my sketchbook and notepad just in case anything weird happens" Eriya replies to me in a soft voice.

She seems really nice. Maybe we could get to know each other. There are still a few more people I am waiting for. Once they all show up we will do the charm. I am really excited. I wonder what will happen.

"Hey Asami get over here your food is getting cold!" Tsutomu yells.

**Hiriko Kikumura point of view**

They do not even know what is going to hit them. I have the most elaborate prank ever for Asami and the others. You see I am going to ring the doorbell, then I am going to run behind the house and throw a ketchup packet at the window to look like blood. They are going to be so scared! I ring the doorbell and sprint behind the house. Just as my plan said I chuck a ketchup packet at the window. I wait for the screams of my friends.

"Hiriko we know you are out there. Enough with the lame pranks already." I hear Asami call out from inside the house.

Asami walks out the house with a washcloth and a bucket of soap water.

"Guess what you are going to do Hiriko." she says in a strict voice.

Crap. I did not think this plan through enough. I grab the washcloth and give Asami a dirty look. I start washing the mess I made.

**Kain Hagiwara**

My face still hurts from Tsutomu. She is really hot, but she can really be a punk sometimes. The doorbells rings and Kaori runs into a corner where they won't see her. What a weird kid. Ryoko and some other pink haired girl walks in. She looks like a middle school kid. I ask Ryoko who she is and she tells me that it is her sister. Wow, they look nothing alike. Ryoko has bright and long orange hair with braids running along the sides. She also is really tall and skinny. Her sister has pink hair tied into two ponytails and is really short.

"Hi! My name is Mai Fugiwara! Pleased to meet you mister." She says to me excitedly.

"I am Kain, nice to meet you." I reply.

"Ryoko!"I hear a girl yell.

Eriya runs out of the other room and hugs Ryoko. I guess they are friends or something. I am only here because Tsutomu forced me too. Can we just get this charm over with, so I can go home and watch my show.

**Mai Fugiwara**

There are so many older kids here! The only one is recognize is Kaori. She was in 8th grade when I was in 6th. My sister sure has some cool friends. Asami is so cool looking. She has really long white hair with a purple streak coming out of a dark grey skull pin. Also she has such a gorgeous dress on. I am taking some of her fashion ideas.

**Asami Tanaka**

"I think everyone is here!" I yell over all of my talking friends.

"Yeaaahhh!" Kaori yells.

I pull out a small paper doll in the shape of a man. It is kind of like one of those symbols you would see on a bathroom sign. Everyone stares at me confused as I pulled out the paper man. Everyone do exactly as I say. If one person messes up the charm will fail and who knows what spooky things will happen.

"Let's do this! I am so excited!" Eriya says.

"Ok everyone form a circle and put your right hand on the doll. Ok there are nine of us here, so everyone say "Sachiko we beg" in your mind nine times and everything will be ok. Ok go." I say to my friends.

I say Sachiko we beg to myself nine times.

"Ok everyone has said it. Alright now on the count of three, pull on the doll so you get your own piece of paper. One...Two...THREE!" I say excited to see the result of the charm.

Everyone breaks off their own piece of paper. We all smile at each other and I grab my notebook to write down what just happened. That is when it happened. A giant earthquake causes a pitfall to appear out of nowhere right under our feet. I watch as the light of our world fades away.


End file.
